Maraudering Days
by Allendorker
Summary: This is just a regular story about things that might've happened to the four Marauders in their days, it starts right after the scene where Harry sees into Snape's memory in the book.
1. Departure

**Departure**

Many students were watching now, apparently a student being suspended upside down in mid air had caused a bit of a circle of people to gather round, most laughing loudly.

"What's wrong Snivellus? Don't have your _girlfriend_ here to protect you now, eh? Er, sorry, Prongs," Sirius added when he saw the look on James's face after that last remark.

"Who wants to see me take off Snivelly's pants?" James repeated, messing up his hair a bit, desperate for always a bit more glory and attention.

"_Potter! Black!_" A shrill voice rang through the grounds, James stopped dead, thus losing concentration on levitating Severus; he fell about ten feet towards a grassy landing.

Everyone looked around, wondering where the livid voice had come from. At that precise moment, Professor McGonagall came hurrying angrily down the slope of grass that connected the field and lake to the castle, her emerald robes flapping violently behind her. Someone else was behind her, with dark red hair and unnervingly bright green eyes…

"_Tattletale_," Sirius hissed in rage, spotting Lily trailing behind McGonagall. James however, seemed to be practically attacking his hair, apparently oblivious to the fact that he was about to cost his house some serious points.

Before even hearing an explanation, McGonagall bellowed, "Fifty points from Gryffindor! Such childish behavior, unbelievable, the nerve of you, you will both be serving detention in my office for the every Monday of the first term of the next school year!" Sirius and James glanced at each other uneasily. It was the last day of term, and Gryffindor had been in the lead for House Cup, which was being decided later on today at the parting feast. They weren't exactly looking forward to how the rest of their house were going to react when they found out that they had basically lost them the cup.

"And _you_," McGonagall said, rounding on Remus, "All of this was happening right in front of you? And what were you doing? Reading? May I remind you, Lupin, you _are _a prefect after all! It is your job to stop this sort of thing now is it not?"

"Professor, I – "

"_I_don't want to hear it, Lupin, I'm afraid if this continues on next year it will result in your badge being taken away. Now you two," She glared at James and Sirius, "I suggest you apologize to the other Gryffindor members for this behavior that has lost them so many points." She turned to Severus, "I will escort you to the hospital wing, Snape." Her attempt to make her voice sound kinder and possibly less angry was rather unsuccessful. Severus scrambled up from the ground, jogging after McGonagall, who had rather angrily started pacing back up to the castle, muttering things that sounded like '_Unbelievable!' _and _'My own house!'_

James caught Lily's eye as she turned around. He winked at her, but she merely scowled and stalked off to the castle.

"Girls these days, eh?" James said, not really talking to anyone in particular, though wanting a bit of reassurance that it was a universal problem with the entire gender.

"Yeah, they must be not right in the head, I just _don't _understand how they can keep their hands off you," Sirius replied, rather sarcastically. James glowered at him, racking his brain of some sort of a comeback.

"Well, I don't see you rolling into the lake snogging people, so you just watch your mouth you – " His sentence was broken off by a barking laugh.

"Excuse me?" More laughter, "Now _why _in the name of Merlin would I be rolling into the lake while doing it, eh?" Sirius said, his usual arrogant expression plastered on his face, "Prongs, you often have fantasies about, oh I don't know, rolling off the astronomy tower there with Evans, perhaps?"

"Oh shove off, Padfoot, _honestly_ – "

"Honestly what? You fancy more snogging her while falling off a broomstick maybe?" Sirius leaned against a great oak tree that loomed over the silvery lake, eyebrows raised, although smiling. Peter laughed shrilly, as he often did whenever any of the Marauders did something with the slightest bit of humor.

"All right, you know what, you're on," James said, his eyes narrowed into slits.

"I'm on? On what exactly? Certainly not on a girl, rolling into the watery depths of the l – "

"Contest," James said simply, knowing this would catch his friend's interest.

"Involving?" Sirius tried to sound calm, but the competitive note in his tone was unmistakable.

"By the time we board the train we both have dates."

"And how does that work out, it's practically summer, how're we supposed to see them –?"

"I said _dates _not _girlfriends_. Just long enough for a bit of snogging, oh, maybe I'll even go up to the astronomy tower with her." (Peter laughed rather loudly)

"You're on," Sirius muttered, smiling maliciously, "But frankly," his features turning cocky again, "I don't think you can do it."

"Really?" James messed up his hair again and undid two buttons on his shirt, glaring seductively at a group of giggling girls a few yards away. "Want to make a bet on that?"

"Five galleons you won't have had a date."

"Really? Five galleons you won't have and I _will_." James through out his chest and began strutting around. (Another loud laugh from Peter.)

"We will see about that," Sirius's dark hair fell slightly over his face, giving him a dangerously handsome sort of look, leaning with his arms crossed. "So, Prongs, what do you say we do when good old Snivelly is all patched up and ready for us again in a bit? I was thinking of petrifying him again, then maybe trying to – "

A rather loud slam of a book caused Sirius to break off mid-sentence, he and James looking a bit startled and wondering who was so angry. They didn't need to wonder for long.

"Again? _Again_? You're doing this again!" Remus was suddenly on his feet and glaring furiously at the both of them. Peter let out an excited squeal at the tension of the fight.

"Honestly! What is the matter with you two? Why didn't I report you two to McGonagall in the first place instead of waiting for Lily to do it!"

"Aye," Sirius said calmly, "relax, Moony. You didn't report us because we're your friends, now why would you do that?"

Remus's expression switched from anger to a look of deep thought a few times before he took a deep breath and looked as if he was going to start yelling. After a few seconds silence, he blinked and stalked off in the other direction.

"Moony's werewolf side nearly breaking through there," sniggered James, Peter joining in, Sirius merely closed his eyes and shook his head, smiling. James' expression changed slowly to a frown. He lumbered off towards the lake and sat down.

"What do you think she sees in him anyway?" He said distractedly.

"Sees what in who… what?" Sirius said to annoy him. He knew perfectly well what he was talked about. James scowled.

"What Lily sees in Severus!"

"Well, for starters," Sirius said in a mocking voice, getting into a sitting position, "See, that Snape kiddo doesn't really hex people just because of their existence."

Seeing the look on James' face, his tone turned serious, "Look, Prongs, I reckon if he keeps calling her – you know – _mudblood,_ he's going to be out of the picture,"

"I guess…" James mumbled, staring across the silver water, "You know what? I think I might lose that bet."

"Well, that's five galleons for me then! But frankly, didn't think you'd give up so soon…"

"I am not _giving up_."

"Really? What _are _you doing, then?"

"I just…" James bit his lip. "I don't want anyone but her – "

" – and you know you can't have her," Sirius finished, actually a sympathetic look on his face. James nodded once.

"Prongs," Sirius said slowly, "I reckon if you maybe be decent to that Snape kid and even apologize to her, she might be right in your arms in no time."

James smiled weakly. "Yeah. Maybe…"

Sirius stood up and stretched. The sun's heat was starting to decline; after all it was about four o'clock. The castle's shadow loomed darkly over the grounds.

"Guess we'd better get back…"

"Suppose so…"

They walked slowly upwards toward the great castle. Sirius was looking at girls as they walked; surveying them, to see who would be best to ask and most likely to say yes. James; however, only looked up if he saw that long dark red hair and those startlingly green eyes.

"Hang on a bit," Sirius said, smiling, "what do you reckon Wormtail has done with himself now?" They both turned around and searched for the pudgy, buck toothed boy, but he was nowhere to be seen. It was getting darker even at the moment, and they knew that soon they should start heading to the Great Hall for dinner.

"Ah," James started, "guess he just – "

"HEY! Here I am!" A high-pitched voice said loudly, cracking from the terrible effects of puberty. James and Sirius must've jumped a foot in the air after the disturbance. "Haha, bet I scared you guys didn't I? Isn't that cool? I actually got _you _guys for a change! Ha, ha!" Peter stumbled out from behind a pillar, sniggering at the alarmed yet relieved looking faces of his fellow Marauders.

"Blimey! Gave us quite a start there!" James exclaimed.

"Ha, yeah! Yeah I know! Ha!"

"Now, now, Wormtail, don't be a show-off," Sirius laughed mockingly, clapping a hand on his shoulder and striding ahead of the trio.

As they entered the Great Hall, they were met with several people inches away from their faces, screaming possibly every swear they knew. It was obvious what had happened, seeing that the entire place was filled with the dreaded Slytherin colors of green and silver, the snake emblem looking menacingly down at them from the table where the teachers sat. Judging by the hateful glare cast at them – primarily James – from Severus, it was assumed he told everyone exactly _why _Gryffindor, being so close to winning the cup, had lost to Slytherin.

Dumbledore called for silence as they sat down at the Gryffindor table, met by murderous glares from the rest of their house. They sunk down low in their seats, trying to disappear. One glare they did not entirely expect was that of Remus Lupin, fellow Marauder. James gave him a _what's your problem_look as Dumbledore announced the winner of the House Cup, which James and Sirius were glad to tune out. Remus responded by putting up a very obscene hand gesture, and James had to struggle not to laugh; good boy Lupin flipping someone the bird?

"And now," Dumbledore announced, "Let the feast begin!"

Food appeared all over the magnificent golden plates and bowels, pumpkin juice and butterbeer and other things filling the goblets. After many servings of dinner and dessert, the Great Hall slowly emptied, students filtering out slowly, taking in the fact that they would be away from their beloved school for a full two months, and possibly the fact that they now had to go upstairs and pack all their junk for the trip home tomorrow.

Sirius nudged James as Lily passed by them, laughing with some friends, her hair flying behind her. James didn't react much whatsoever, so Sirius had to actually shove him towards her in encouragement, sighing and rolling his eyes.

Unluckily for James though, he tripped and ended up grabbing his unrequited love for balance. After blinking at him in surprise a couple of times, with the nastiest tone she could muster, she hissed, "_What do you WANT!_"

"Evans! Seem to have umm, stumbled there uh, didn't mean to uh…"

"Well I _suggest _you mind your feet next time," She pronounced every letter very clearly to show her anger instead of yelling.

"Oh uh, right, yeah, you're right…" He turned to go back to Sirius, whom of which made waving hand gestures of exasperation at James' giving up so easily. He reluctantly turned back to Lily.

"Lily?"

"_WHAT!"_

James flinched at her anger, as if it might catch him on fire. "I just – just wanted to apologize."

Lily's anger vanished and was replaced with a look of astonishment. She clearly had not been expecting this.

"Yeah, listen… I'm sorry I was picking on your friend earlier… Didn't mean to upset you… He and I, we just, have our problems, you know…"

Lily's expression hardened. "He is no _friend _of mine."

"He -? Well I – I thought – "

"Well you thought wrong!" She stormed off up the hallway towards Gryffindor tower, her friends throwing several glares back at James.

"W-what did I do?" James said in awe, wondering how he had made her so angry.

"Dunno, mate." Sirius had an equal look of surprise on his face. They started walking in silence up to the common room, James rather slowly; in hope not to run into Lily and somehow anger her even furthermore. As they turned a corner, shouting filled the hall. Sirius and James quickly darted back around the corner and stood still to listen.

"I don't want to hear it!" shouted a girl's voice.

"No, really, I didn't mean to – " said a male voice.

"Oh _right_. Just like you didn't mean to the other day when you and your lot were making fun of those third years who were muggle-born!"

"It won't happen again, I'm sorry – "

"You know, I don't know how much more of this I can take!"

"Wha – What? But… I thought we were best friends?"

"We are, Sev, we are, it's just…" the girl sounded rather sad. Retreating footsteps told them that she had walked away.

"No, Lily – !"

"Don't follow!"

James tensed up. Whoever was around that corner had been fighting with Lily. Lily, how could they do that, she's so smart, nice, pretty, funny, cute, caring, beautiful…. What did that kid do? The voice sounded a bit familiar, but he couldn't figure it out… He wouldn't have to wait much longer. Approaching footsteps told him that they were about to have company.

"_You!_" A fierce voice said, coming face to face with James. Severus Snape. He should've known. "And you!" He added, turning to Sirius.

"And you as well," Sirius jeered.

"What are you doing here?"

"What are _you_ doing here?"

"Hey!" James rounded on Severus. "Now, you – you better tell me what you did to her!"

"And why," Severus sneered, "should I tell you?"

"Because," Sirius stepped between them "I'll get some Aurors on your tail if you don't."

"How – how dare you? I'm not a – a – "

"Really? Could've fooled me. Why don't you go run and play with your Death Eater friends."

"Now _you _listen _here_ – "

"Snape!" James said exasperatedly, not caring about comebacks now and just trying to get an answer, "_Please _just tell me what happened. Why's Lily so mad?"

"If you must know, it's because of what I said to her."

"What did you -? Oh that… Now you listen here! You ever say that to her again, and I'll – "

"I know," Severus cut him off, "I know only too well." With a pained expression he stalked between James and Sirius and pounded down the stairs to the dungeons.

"What was _that _about?" Sirius laughed, "You – you don't suppose he… _fancies _her?"

"Oho! He had better not! You know, I'll – "

"I know," Sirius said sadly, mocking Severus, "I know only all too well."

The two laughed all the way up to the Gryffindor tower, thinking of random phrases and talking about how terribly ugly Severus was and how Lily would _never _like him – for James's sake – and wondering if there was maybe a group of angry Gryffindors ready to ambush them in the common room.

As they passed Peeves trying to slip a dungbomb down the hood of a first year, they became aware of someone leaning against the wall next to a portrait of a knight on a horse. She had long black hair down to her waist and dark blue eyes that were so large she looked a bit lost.

"Hey, you're Delilah right?" Sirius said, approaching her.

"I suppose," She said, staring off into space, "You're Sirius, I presume?"

"You bet. What do you say we go up to the common room together?"

"What, like, a date?"

"You could call it that."

"I suppose," She said distantly, taking Sirius's hand. James simply stood there and gawked at Sirius's amazing ability to get girls any time he wanted them. Delilah and Sirius strode ahead – Sirius throwing mocking glances back at him – leaving James to stalk and scowl behind them.

They entered the common room. The few people who were in there gave them very dirty looks but then returned to their books or conversations. The lack of partying – it was the last day of school – explained to them that it must be very late. James angrily stomped up the stairs of the boys' dormitory, thinking about how he might weasel out of giving Sirius his hard-earned galleons. The full moon was shining brightly through the open window, so he had to actually pull his curtains closed for once to try to get some sleep. He guessed that Peter and Remus were already sleeping; he could hear Peter's snores and Remus's curtains were closed.

A few minutes later, Sirius stumbled into the room, perfect hair in one of its rare messed-up states and smiling like a deranged lunatic.

"Did you have fun?" James said bitterly. Sirius grinned.

"Reckon more than you did. Hey, where's my money?"

James grudgingly shoved three galleons in his hand and promised to mail the rest to him over the summer – although he probably wouldn't.

They both sloppily shoved all of their things in their trunks and were out the minute they hit the pillow. It had been a _long _day.

In the morning, Peter awoke first, deciding to set off a filibuster firework – to everyone's great annoyance – to wake up the rest of the fifth year boys. Peter, James, and Sirius – still cursing playfully at Peter along the way – set off for the great hall together, the smell of syrup, oatmeal, cereal, and other pleasant things filling them up as they walked to breakfast. After sitting down, they seemed to finally realize they were missing one of the Marauders.

"Hey," Peter said, "Where's Moony?"

"Dunno…" Sirius replied, "Last I saw him was when we were having fun with Sinvelly."

"And I didn't actually ever _see _him in the dorm…"

Realization hit them after that statement, and possibly because of the fact that a horribly sick and disheveled looking Remus was making his way over to them. He had fresh cuts and bruises all over him and was looking about as angry as a wolf at the moment. Surprisingly, his tone stayed so calm that it was unnerving.

"Hey, guys," He sat across from Peter, "Had fun last night, didn't we? I really liked it!" He looked quite deranged.

"Moony, I – " James started, but Remus cut him off.

"It was full moon last night," He began, "Hey, you know, I have these three friends, and they – they help me when it's full moon, because… because," He leaned closer to the group, "I'm a _werewolf_," He whispered enthusiastically, and then stood up and walked over to the other end of the table, away from them.

"Suppose he's a bit off his rocker today…" Sirius said. He was kind of concerned, after all he had been kissing a girl for a contest while his best friend was tearing himself up. James seemed to read his mind.

"It's our fault," he said guiltily, "He's probably going to try to hex us every chance he gets."

"I guess we'll have plenty of time for apologies on the Hogwarts Express…"

They ate their food in silence, occasionally making small conversation. The boarding of the Hogwarts Express was a very sad affair for many people, however the Marauders didn't really have patience for all the mushiness, it was only two months, jeez. They pushed their way through the sobbing people – mostly girls – and boarded the train. It was only James, Sirius, and Peter now since Remus was still avoiding them.

"You guys gonna write over the summer?" Peter asked.

"Most likely no," Sirius said, smiling.

"Well, if somebody dies I guess I will."

All three of them laughed, and made their way further down the aisle, looking for an empty compartment. To their horror, the only one that wasn't filled was the second to last one on the right side, which contained one occupant: Remus Lupin.

James warily slid the glass door open, hoping that for maybe some reason, Remus wouldn't hear. The three Marauders slowly walked in the compartment and took a seat, avoiding each other's eyes.

"Hey, Moony, we lost track of time last night, really, we…"

"It was really stupid, there was a fight in the hall and then girls and very, very confusing…"

"And next time we pick on Snivellus we'll steer clear of you so you don't get your badge – honestly don't know why you take such pride in that thing – taken away."

Remus kept his eyes focused on his book, not really taking any notice that other people were in the compartment besides him, let alone talking to him. The rest of the train ride continued like this, and after being ignored excessively, the other three boys just decided to give up and engage in their own conversation. Although, each of the Marauders left King's Cross Station that day with sort of an uneasy, incomplete feeling in them, knowing that one of the group had possibly left forever and that they were about to face two months of not seeing any of each other at all, and were leaving their treasured school, which basically meant: no fun, no magic. This was going to be one _long _summer…


	2. Living in the House of Black

**Living in the House of Black**

The summer had not been going exactly peachy keen for Sirius Black. He was stuck, again, in Number 12, Grimmauld Place, with his mother yelling continuously at him for various things like being a mudblood-lover and such. And, of course, his younger brother Regulus was her pride and joy, could do no wrong, lived up to the family name, being in the Slytherin house and boasting for being pureblood. Sirius's family wasn't exactly Death Eaters, but they thought that he was the right idea though. It was pretty hard being a Gryffindor and Dumbledore supporter in the 'Noble House of Black'.

Sirius, however, knew very well how to cope with it. His mother, he tried to avoid as much as possible, but if she started rowing with him he just calmly smiled and made a few horribly sarcastic comments. He used to be quite the hothead when it came to dealing with her and Regulus, but he had picked up many skills from friends to know just the right buttons to push to really tick someone off. His brother though, was a different story. He didn't blow up on him or anything, but basically bugging him was his personal playground. Pranks bought at Zonko's the previous year were his favorite. He couldn't really hex him or anything, because he'd definitely tell mom. If his mom doesn't find out, he can get away with some magic at home, since he has the Trace on him, _but _he lives with other magical persons so the Ministry had no way of knowing who exactly was producing the magic. One sneaky thing he loved doing was putting permanent sticking charms on Gryffindor banners all around his room, along with the occasional eye-candy girl.

He had not heard much from the rest of the Marauders all summer, really only a short letter from Peter that he had not responded to. (He asked him if he was having a good summer, Sirius decided to save his stock of sarcastic comebacks for when school started.) His mother wasn't really keen on getting him on owl – with him being a disgrace to the Black family name – so he couldn't send any letters out. It was sort of angering him the his three best friends of about five years wouldn't even care to contact him to see how he was doing over the summer. Where were they? Were they okay? _Probably on their petty vacations_, he thought bitterly. He had gotten that short bit from Peter, and didn't even expect anything from Remus this summer, but _James_, his best friend, why wasn't he writing?

He angrily slammed his door and kicked his dresser so hard that one of the pictures fell off and the frame broke. _Calm down_, he thought, _calm down_. He sat down on his bed, taking deep breaths, then stood up again. _Why should I calm down?! I'm stuck here in this hellhole for two damn months and my best friends can't even think to write?_

In a dreamlike state, not knowing exactly what he was doing, he stalked out of his bedroom, down the stairs and out the front door.

"Blood traitor!" His mother yelled after him from the kitchen.

"_Shut up!_" He screamed back, slamming the door behind him. He was not exactly sure where he was going, but he was deciding that maybe, just maybe, he'll find something out there that will give him a bit of reassurance that his friends – particularly James – had not forgotten him after all. There had to be something out there, some sign, something. Or maybe he'd even run into James and hex him.

James. He had the life, living with his parents, they were from Gryffindor, his whole family was from Gryffindor, they were purebloods, and they didn't even care if you were muggle-born, they treated everyone the same. And James got that loving home in the summer, and he probably didn't even have to look forward to escaping to Hogwarts every fall, oh no, he had it all right there! But, does he even try to share any of this with his _best friend?_ Apparently not!

Sirius felt his anger bubbling up again in his throat. He wanted to shout, and hit everything in sight. It wasn't as if he was being a jerk, right? If he were in James's position, he would do the same for him, right? _Thirty-two days,_ he thought, _thirty-two days until I'm boarding that train once more._ It seemed like a long ways away, and those ten months at Hogwarts every year seemed to pass so fast…

He involuntarily kicked a mailbox on the corner of the street, receiving several stares from passerby.

"What?" He blurted out, "What are you looking at?" He knew he shouldn't be so incredibly angry, but it was usually his friends who kept him stable, usually James…who was probably off on some tropical island, ugh.

He walked slowly around; wondering the streets of London was a bit fun. Seeing all of the muggle people, and idiotic tourists buying souvenirs that looked more like eyesores. A smile spread across his face as he saw two buildings spread apart and form the familiar stay-in/bar, the Leaky Cauldron. He kept walking, though. In about a month he would have to return here for school supplies, but as it was not August yet, he had no idea what the booklist was. He passed a fountain, a clock tower, and other things as he walked along the cobblestone roads, trying very, very hard to think of nothing but what he was looking at, examining the scenery, pushing troubled thoughts far, far away.

When the sun started to set, he figured he'd better get back home soon, which wasn't too hard, considering he basically just circled London and only had to walk about a block more to his house.

"You!" His mother barked at him, "_What _have you been _doing_?"

"Taking a stroll," He replied stiffly, and lunged for the stairs before she could say more.

"Really. _Really._ You know, Reg has been studying for the past few hours when you've been wasting your time among those pitiful little unmagical creatures.

"Studying?" Sirius replied. What could he be studying? The Dark Arts, perhaps…

"His schoolwork, of course, idiot boy!"

"Right," Sirius said curtly, jumping up half the stairs.

"You should take a look at your new books too!"

"W – what?" Sirius had caught him. He grinned. "Mother, I am sorry to be the one to inform you, but we don't get our supply list of new books until the first of August, so I don't know what Reg is _really _doing up there, but it's certainly not studying his new books."

His mother looked quite flustered, racking her brain to make excuses for her favorite son that she though could do no wrong. Sirius laughed. Perfect Regulus had just lied to his beloved mum. This ought to be amusing. He took his chance and bolted up the stairs into his room and listened carefully.

"Regulus," His mom said, she was in the next room. The rest of what she said was muffled. "The – excuses – fooling – no – really – doing – Sirius – knows."

Oh, so! This was interesting… Mum and Regulus were in on some plan or something, and they didn't want Sirius to find out, so they're making excuses but they think he's already found out.

Sirius smiled and rolled over in his bed, pulling the blankets over his head. This wouldn't be the first time they left him out of something. He soon realized that he was completely exhausted from walking all over today and quickly fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

In the morning, Sirius was well rested and unusually happy. He was just in his room, it was the summer, on a Tuesday, and didn't have a care in the world. He lay back in his bed, staring at the ceiling, not quite awake, wondering about his life. Suddenly it hit him like a ton of bricks. He lived with his horrible mother and spoiled brother, and his only friends ever were ignoring him, and he had absolutely no one right now. He groaned and rolled over. He would've rather stayed asleep.

Rather unexpectedly, a hand with saggy-looking skin grabbed Sirius's shoulder, which made him cry out in fear and surprise. He looked up only to see the aged face and large snout of Kreacher, the house elf.

"Oh," he grumbled, "It's just you."  
"Mistress wants you downstairs, Master," he said stiffly, and gave him a swift glare and hobbled out of Sirius's bedroom. As he was getting into a sitting position, Kreacher popped back into the room.  
"WHAT?" He bellowed angrily. One thing he did not need was Kreacher bugging the living daylights out of him today. After giving him a look of utmost disgust, he said, "Master, Mistress would appreciate if you would take the permanent sticking charm off these disgraceful banners on the Black walls. Sirius grinned.  
"Can't take it off, ole Kreachie. That's why it's called **_permanent_**."  
Kreacher simply shrugged. "Master will have to deal with Mistress," he said, and bowed out of the room. While walking away, such things could be heard from him as "Filthy blood traitor, putting objects of disgrace upon my beautiful Mistress's walls..."  
Sirius laughed to himself at the demented old elf. It was the first time he had laughed in a while. Perhaps he just needed Kreacher around as his personal amusement committee. This thought made him laugh even harder. What was wrong with him? He was supposed to be feeling all evil, and spiteful, and what not. The idea that he was supposed to be filled with hate instead of laughter made him laugh harder yet.  
Just then, his mother came barging into the room, holding up a handful of dung bombs that Sirius had planted in Regulus's room. Even though she usually blamed Sirius for things he did not do, or believed Regulus when he was feeding her lies about him, this time, for the first time in a while, she had actually caught him doing something wrong. This only made him laugh even harder, especially when his mother shouted asking him what in the name of Merlin he was laughing at. He sort of realized that he might be on the borderline between sanity and insanity. Why was he laughing?  
After trying to yell and punish Sirius several times, and even hexing him, his mother finally stalked out of the room angrily, leaving Sirius rolling and howling on the floor. Finally he caught his breath and felt rather light-headed. He didn't feel like laughing at all anymore, actually felt quite sick. This made him lay down in his bed, shaking slightly, wondering what was wrong with him.  
He didn't know how long exactly he had slept or when he had woke up, but it was dark outside. Feeling a little better, he walked slowly down the hallway, feeling along the wall. What the heck had been wrong with him? He passed Regulus's room, a closet... He stopped. **_Regulus_**...  
"HEY!" he shouted, kicking open his brother's door. Regulus quickly sat up in bed, gray eyes first wide with fear and then narrowed in dislike.  
"**_What do you want?_**" He hissed angrily at him for interrupting his sleeping.  
"What do **_I _**want? WHAT DO **_I_** WANT?" Sirius growled, rounding on Regulus, taking out his wand.  
"You - you point that thing away from me! This is not the proper way of dueling... I'll... I'll tell mum!"  
"You - poisoned - me," Sirius grumbled.  
"And? Who's going to believe you? **_Mum?_**" Regulus said with a mocking laugh.  
"Mum's not around," Sirius muttered darkly, "And you haven't got a wand, have you now, old Reg?"  
Regulus must've seen the lunatic glint in Sirius's eye, because he started looking afraid.  
"You - you - you wouldn't! I - I'm your - I'm your brother!"

"Really?" He edged closer to him.

"_Petrificus Totalus!_" Regulus shouted suddenly, whipping out a wand from behind his back, catching Sirius completely off guard, who was now laying on the floor with a frozen look of shock. Oh no, oh no, no, no, no, no, no, no. This was not good. Everyone in the Black house pretty much loathed Sirius, so probably no one would come looking for him, let alone try to unfreeze him, Regulus would just lock the door and that would be the end of Sirius Black.

Regulus sneered and loped out of the room, stepping on his unmoving brother and shutting the door softly behind him. Sirius was panicking. He knew he could've hexed his dear ole brother into the oblivion any moment he pleased when he had him cornered, but oh no, he would never actually try to _kill _his own brother… But Regulus was most likely perfectly fine with letting Sirius die on his bedroom floor.

Positive his life was going to end, Sirius was sort of waiting for his life to flash before his eyes, seeing all the faces of those he loved and would never see again, all the faces he had loathed and would maybe even be pleased to see them, as long as he could hang on…hang on….

"Wake- up! _Wake-up you filthy disgraceful bloodtraitor!_" His mother was standing over him, looking down her nose in a cross-armed glare. What the hell? Had his own mother, the one who never cared, had she just uncursed him? He now was feeling the feeling returning slowly to all of his limbs, and his skin prickled horribly.

"Did you – did you just -?"

"Uncurse you, no."

"Then -?"

"Your brother casted a particularly weak petrifying curse, to our great regret, now will you get up off the floor you worthless thing."

Sirius's grin nearly split his face. _I'm alive_, he thought ridiculously, _I'm alive!_

"What're you smiling at?" His mother barked.

"Nothing in particular," He said casually, slipping out of the room. An idea had sprouted in his head. A great idea, something he couldn't figure out why he hadn't thought of before. He sprinted to his room and slammed the door. (His mother muttered _noisy traitor!_) Hastily shoving everything into his trunk, his room became gradually bare except for the posters upon the walls.

He, Sirius Black, was going to see his friend. Not just any friend, but James Potter. He was running away. He had had enough of being stuck in this house, plotted against by his mother and brother, abused, insulted by Kreacher, getting hexed by family members. He was going to see his so-called 'best friend' who had decided to blow him off all summer and not write to him one time, even though he knew perfectly well that Sirius didn't have an owl. Sirius was going to Godric's Hollow, to live, to find his friend – and possibly yell at him – and if they weren't home, he was going to break into their house; he didn't care. He had had quite enough of Number 12, Grimmauld Place.


End file.
